indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Hindi Medium (film)
| music = Sachin-Jigar | cinematography = Laxman Utekar | editing = A. Sreekar Prasad | studio = | distributor = AA Films T-Series | released = | runtime = 132 minutes | country = India | language = Hindi | budget = | gross = crore}} ( million|long=no}}) }} Hindi Medium is a 2017 Indian Hindi-language comedy-drama film, written by Zeenat Lakhani and directed by Saket Chaudhary. The film stars Irrfan Khan and Saba Qamar in the lead roles, with Deepak Dobriyal and Dishita Sehgal in supporting roles, and was produced by T-Series with Maddock Films. The film tells the story of a couple who aspire to give their daughter the best education. The plot deals with social themes including education, parenting, class, social mobility, and language. It is a remake of 2015 Malayalam film Salt Mango Tree. The film was released on 19 May 2017,http://www.bollywoodhungama.com/movie/hindi-medium to critical acclaim. Produced on a limited budget of , the film became a sleeper hit in India and China. It is Irrfan Khan's highest-grossing Hindi film, and the Bollywood debut of Pakistani actress Saba Qamar. It has grossed billion|link=yes}} ( million|long=no}}) at the worldwide box office, including over in China alone, becoming one of the highest-grossing Indian films of all time. The film received six major nominations at the 63rd Filmfare Awards, including Best Director for Choudhary, Best Actor (Critics) for Khan, Best Actress for Qamar, and Best Supporting Actor for Dobriyal. It won two Filmfare Awards, including Best Film and Best Actor for Khan. Plot Raj Batra (Irrfan Khan) is a rich businessman from Delhi staying with his wife Mita (Saba Qamar). Although Raj and Mita studied in a Hindi Medium school, they want their 5-year-old daughter, Pia (Dishita Sehgal), to be admitted to one of the top schools in Delhi. The top school, 'Delhi Grammar School', has a condition that they will admit students who reside within a 3km radius, so the family moves to Vasant Vihar. Later they realise that parents are interviewed for the admission. They go to a consultant, Shikha (Tillotama Shome), who grooms them for the interview. However, Raj fails to deliver his tutored answers in the interview and gets exposed. As a result, their daughter gets rejected by all the schools. Raj tries all sorts of ploys but none of his tricks succeed. Subsequently, Raj and Mita learn from one of their employees how he got his daughter's admission through the Right To Education (RTE) quota. Raj seeks the help of a tout after he assures that he can rig the lottery process through which students are selected. But just as the couple is about to enjoy their success, a news report exposes the manipulation of the RTE quota by rich parents. Raj and Mita panic, as the only option before them is to actually start living the life of a poverty-stricken family at the address which they had filled in the form. Raj and Mita shift to the locality and start acting poor in order to get the admission. Their neighbours, Shyam Prakash Kori (Deepak Dobriyal) and his wife Tulsi, help them through their ordeals without knowing the truth, despite having limited means. One day a teacher from 'Delhi Grammar School' arrives to conduct a background verification. He catches the bluff of Raj but Shyam saves him by explaining that he may be a victim of circumstances. The couple convinces the teacher on his second visit, who tells them to arrange Rs. 24000 as extracurricular charges. Late in the night Shyam sees Raj in the ATM and thinks he is trying to steal money. Shyam stops him from taking the money and instead gets himself hit by a SUV to extort money from the car owner. Piya eventually gets admission, but Mohan (Angshuman Nandi), the son of Shyam, does not get selected. Raj and his family leave the home and return to their Vasant Vihar home. The couple goes to the school where Mohan is studying, to sponsor his studies. After watching the state of affairs, they donate a substantial amount to renovate it and get new books. Shyam, after watching his son becoming fluent in English, meets the principal and through him gets the address of the donor. Although he gets angry after knowing the reality, he cools down after watching Pia in the school. Raj's guilt takes over and in spite of Mita's resistance, he meets the school principal (Amrita Singh) to cancel his daughter's admission. The principal, concerned with the reputation of the school at stake, does not agree to his proposal. Eventually, Raj gives a moving speech in the auditorium and walks away from the school. Later, Raj and Mita send Piya to the government run Hindi Medium school where Mohan studies. Cast *Irrfan Khan as Raj Batra **Delzad Hiwale as young Raj Batra *Saba Qamar as Meeta Batra **Sanjana Sanghi as young Meeta *Deepak Dobriyal as Shyamprakash Kori *Shayna Patel as Pia Batra *Sumit Gulati as Raj's junior shopkeeper *Swati Das as Tulsi Kori, Shyam's wife *Angshuman Nandi as Mohan *Jaspal Sharma *Anurag Arora as Hindi Teacher / Admission Inspector *Vijay Kumar Dogra *Amrita Singh as the principal of Delhi Grammar School *Neha Dhupia as Aarti *Sushil Parwana *Ekta singh *Tillotama Shome as Consultant *Rajesh Sharma in a special appearance as a local politician *Sanjay Suri as Kabir *Mallika Dua in a special appearance *Rajiv Gupta as Master Ji (Raj Batra's father) *Tanishkaa Sanghvi in a special appearance as the singer girl in the song "Ek Jindari" *Guru Randhawa special appearance in song "suit suit" Release The film was released worldwide on 19 May 2017. Hindi Medium was declared 'tax-free' in Gujarat, Maharashtra, Irrfan Khan’s Hindi Medium made tax-free in Maharashtra Madhya Pradesh'Hindi Medium' made tax free in Madhya Pradesh and Delhi.'Sachin: A Billion Dreams', 'Hindi Medium' tax-free in Delhi The satellite rights of Hindi Medium , along with Raabta, were sold to Sony Pictures Networks. In February 2018, following the success of Aamir Khan films such as Dangal (2016) and Secret Superstar (2017) in China, it was announced that Hindi Medium was to be released in China. Following the successful release of Salman Khan's Bajrangi Bhaijaan (2015) in China, it was announced that Hindi Medium would release in China on 4 April 2018, for Qingming Festival. The film's Chinese title is 起跑线 (Qi Pao Xian), which means The Starting Line. The film is also set to release in Taiwan. Controversy The makers of the Bengali movie Ramdhanu (2014), directed by the duo Nandita Roy and Shiboprosad Mukherjee, had launched a copyright case against Hindi Medium with claims of the story-line having a strong resemblance. In response to this, the film director Saket Chaudhary said, "We have researched our script over a year and it is based on original material. I would request everyone involved to not rush to a judgement without ascertaining the facts. And the facts can easily be confirmed by watching Hindi Medium on May 12." Hindi Medium eventually won the case by providing the appropriate facts and arguments. With the verdict going in favour of Hindi Medium, the makers of Ramdhanu withdrew all the charges made in their plagiarism and copyright claims against the film. Critical reception The film has been critically acclaimed, holding a 100% score at Rotten Tomatoes. James Marsh of South China Morning Post said the "lively musical numbers, broad humour and playful performances ensure that the lecturing remains an extracurricular activity." Rachit Gupta of Filmfare said the "film is warm, fuzzy and yet thought provoking. It's a film every new parent needs to watch. It's definitely one of the best of the year." Box office The film emerged as a sleeper hit at the box office. Its worldwide gross was ( million}}) by July 2017. Within three days of its April 2018 release in China, Hindi Medium crossed the ( million|long=no}}) mark worldwide, becoming Irrfan Khan's highest-grossing Hindi film, surpassing The Lunchbox. By April 16, 2018, Hindi Medium had crossed the ( million|long=no}}) mark worldwide, becoming one of the top 20 highest-grossing Indian films of all time. India Hindi Medium collected on its opening day and became the highest solo opener of Irrfan khan. It also clashed with a much bigger release, Half Girlfriend (2017), starring Shraddha Kapoor and Arjun Kapoor in lead roles which earned over on the first day. Gradually, the film turned to be more successful than the former. After one week, the film grossed at the box office. It had a good second week grossing 17.75 crore. The film collected around in its 3rd weekend taking its domestic total to 55 crore. The film also collected from satellite and overseas rights.Sachin Has Good First Week - Hindi Medium Strong Hold It became the 7th highest grosser in 2 weeks. The movie grossed 96.65 crore during its lifetime run in Indian theatres. It was one of 2017's top ten most commercially successful Hindi films in India. Overseas The film grossed ( ) overseas in 2017. Following its April 2018 release in China, the film crossed ( million|long=no}}) overseas, becoming the seventh Indian film to cross the mark at the overseas box office. It also surpassed the overseas gross of 2018's highest-grossing Indian film Padmaavat. China On its opening day in China, on 4 April 2018, the film grossed ( ). It entered the box office at number-two, behind only Steven Spielberg's Ready Player One, and ahead of new Chinese film releases Nuts and Wrath Of Silence as well as holdover Pacific Rim: Uprising. Hindi Medium surpassed Aamir Khan's Dangal and Salman Khan's Bajrangi Bhaijaan to have the second highest opening day for an Indian film in China, behind only Aamir Khan's Secret Superstar. On its second day, Hindi Medium grossed ( ), remaining at number-two, ahead of two new releases, Russian film The Snow Queen 3: Fire and Ice and Chinese film Cats and Peachtopia. This gave Hindi Medium a two-day gross of ( ). The film's opening three-day gross was ( ). It became the second movie globally to cross the lifetime gross of its home theatres (India) in just three days of its release in any foreign market (China), after Secret Superstar. In four days, it grossed . By the end of its first weekend, the film's opening five-day gross was ( ). It was number-two in China during the Qingming Festival and the weekend, and entered the international weekend box office at fifth place. Its success is attributed to strong word-of-mouth, helped by a 9.1 rating at Maoyan, as well as Irrfan Khan's recognition among Chinese audiences from international films such as Jurassic World, The Amazing Spider-Man, and Life of Pi. Hindi Medium s strong word-of-mouth is attributed to social themes resonating with Chinese audiences, including education, parenting, class, social mobility, and language. Hindi Medium s opening audiences were about 58% female and 42% male, and the majority were in the 20-34 age group. Hindi Medium was at number-three in its second week at the box office. In 22 days, Hindi Medium grossed ( ). Soundtrack The music of the film is composed by Sachin–Jigar while the lyrics have been penned by Priya Saraiya and Kumaar. Amar Mohile has given the background score. The soundtrack was released on 21 April 2017 by T-Series. Awards and nominations Sequel Producer Dinesh Vijan told Mid-Day, "The response we have got is phenomenal. The entire unit of Hindi Medium, including Irrfan and Saba, who look cool as a couple on screen, should be repeated in a film. There is definitely scope for a sequel. We would certainly explore it." Vijan added, "It's too early. Also, I still have to talk to director Saket Chaudhary, who is currently working on another movie project." On 24 January 2018, Vijan confirmed the sequel to Times Now. He said, "We have just finished typing the second part", with "Just finishing touches are being put", however, "I think you will have to wait for an official announcement for that." Hindi Medium sequel: Scripting done, announcement on star cast to follow soon |date= 24 January 2018 |accessdate= 26 January 2018 |publisher= Times Now |author= Amman Khurana}} References External links * *Hindi Medium at Bollywood Hungama Category:T-Series films Category:2017 films Category:2010s comedy-drama films Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:Indian films Category:Indian comedy-drama films Category:Hindi-language films Category:Films about the education system in India Category:Films involved in plagiarism controversies Category:Films set in Delhi Category:Films scored by Amar Mohile